One Helluva Assignment
by MaxHavok
Summary: This story revolves around Mandy the assassin, and the events that follow after she receives the most dangerous hit she's ever gotten... Very M


**This is a fic about our favorite hitgirl (That's not a word BTW) Mandy and one assignment that may be the toughest yet. A quick warning: this is very very M rated, and includes alot more sex then it would seem like, but it is part of the story and I'm not taking it out. I hope you enjoy this, and I love feedback! **

Chapter One – The Routine

The hotel door was slammed shut, causing it to shake slightly. Savannah Wilkinson, a long haired blond was pushed against the door, with Mandy wrapped around her waist, kissing her lips roughly and passionately.

Mandy ran her fingers through Savannah's hair, as she stumbled over to the bed and laid herself on top of Mandy, who was clad in a short pink skirt and a white blouse.

Savannah herself was wearing a skirt as well, and an orange tank top. The two women ran their hands across the other's back while Mandy squeezed her legs tighter around Savannah's waist.

From her under position, Mandy thrusted her self up and down on the woman's stomach. Savannah broke the kiss reluctantly and smiled down at Mandy beneath her. "You know something?" She whispered.

"What?"

"You're the sexiest girl alive…" Savannah moaned before pulling off her tank top, revealing a red lace braw and large breasts.

Mandy smirked and quickly overpowered Savannah, switching it so Mandy was on top of her. Mandy's kisses moved down Savannah's neck, sucking gently and leaving marks.

Savannah couldn't help but moan as Mandy pulled her blouse off, and it instantly was made a fact that she wasn't wearing a braw.

Mandy moaned and gasped as she shoved her tits in Savannah's face, and Savannah responded with her tongue, receiving yet another moan from Mandy.

Savannah changed the position yet again, and slid off Mandy's miniskirt, making another known fact that Mandy wasn't clad in any underwear.

The sight of Mandy's wet pussy was too much and she lunged her head in between her legs, swirling her tongue around Mandy's opening.

They were at the edge of the bed as Savannah's knees were on the floor, and Mandy half sitting and half laying down on the bed, wrapping her legs around the target's head.

She moaned deeply, and after another minute, Mandy climaxed, making her satisfied. But the real satisfaction was yet to come.

Savannah tried to move her head out of Mandy's legs, but was constricted. She became worried, but Mandy quickly provided an explanation. "…More…please…" She gasped.

Savannah smiled and went back to work. Mandy squeezed her legs as tightly as could be, and twisted them, instantly snapping Savannah's neck, killing her. She slumped to the floor.

Mandy looked down at the downed target, and checked to make sure the pulse was non-existent. It was.

Mandy stood up, still completely nude. She moved quietly to the peep-hole in the door and peered outside. Once it was made clear it was safe, she slipped her skirt back on, as well as her blouse.

She opened the door, making sure not to allow to much open view inside the room, and stepped out. She walked down the corridor, and out of the hotel.

Fast forward half an hour later, and 8 blocks away

Mandy stood at the payphone and dialed a number. "Hello?" A shady male voice answered.

"The task is done. I am awaiting payment into the said account," Mandy said in her smooth and cold voice.

"I am sending it now."

Mandy kept the phone to her ear and dialed another number into her cell phone. "Yes?"

"Have the funds been sent?"

There was a pause before, "Yes, 250,000 was just send into your Caymans account."

Mandy nodded to herself and shut the phone. "Thank you," she said into the payphone before putting it back down on the received.

Mandy dropped her cell phone on the cold pavement and stepped on it, destroying it.

She walked down the street as if everything was fine, not a care in the world.

3 days later

Mandy and a man named Walt are sitting across from each other, a table separating them in a large, deserted industrial warehouse. "So that's how it went down?"

"Yes."

"Hm, it does seem like you have a good style for taking out targets…I suppose I'll hire you. But you need to be warned this will be easily the most difficult task you've ever attempted."

Mandy snorted and smirked. "I assure you, no hit is too hard for me."

Walt forced a smile, but it quickly disappeared. "You need to regard this mission with the up most importance."

"I always do. Now what's the profile?"

Walt slid a folder across the table. Mandy opened it and hid her shock at the photo before her and the name. "This…is the guy?"

"Yes. He will be on an undercover mission with one of my men. I want you to go and disable him emotionally," Walt explained.

"Disable him emotionally? Do you mean…?"

"Yes. I want him completely relaxed and in a world of ecstasy when you do it. This is one of the most dangerous men alive, and I can't have you getting killed over this man. Just know it will be extremely hard to get him into bed."

"No man nor woman can resist my charm."

"This one can."

Mandy sighed and looked into Walt's eyes. "You know, for someone who wants me to rid this man of his life, you aren't be very optimistic."

"I know, but that's only because the past four hitters I've hired have been out of my contact for 2 weeks, and are most likely dead. This man is a born killer, I'm just saying you should be prepared."

"If he's really as tough as you say, I'll need more money up front. Sixty percent up front. Sixty percent of…?"

"15 million dollars."

Mandy's smile widened, penetrating her nervousness. "Good."

"The money is in two cases outside this building. Leave now. You will have two weeks to complete the given assignment."

Mandy nodded and carried the folder under her arms as she walked out of the warehouse, her footsteps echoing in the emptiness.

Once outside, there were two silver cases. She quickly made sure they were clean and contained what they were supposed to. She put the folder in one of the cases and picked up both.

Mandy thought to herself, _I have to get in bed with Jack Bauer and then kill him. Looks like this really will be my toughest assignment yet._

**...Did ya like it? If you do, or even if you don't, I'd appreciate a recview. It's a writer's fuel! Should I continue or not? Thanks for reading! BTW, sorry for the kind-of short chapter. The rest will be longer, I assure you.**


End file.
